Burn, Baby, Burn
by kyritawuv
Summary: Firemen...The stereotype: dedicated, built, and hot. When Tidus saves a deranged girl from a dire situation, a conflict between protagonist and oneself slowly surfaces in this fanfic.
1. Firemen are Hot

Burn, Baby, Burn

Okay dudes! Wat up! Okay...well this is my very first fic so plz going easy on me and no flames plz! Make sure to Read and Review when ur done to see if u guys liked it or not! I wanna know if I should continue! K here I go!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy so go ahead! Make fun of me! See if I care! starts crying lol This story might be OOC so bear with me!

Summary- Highschool fic... Yuna is a loner at school and has a few close friends...When she is at a great loss, a dreamy fireman saves her... What can come between them? How are they going to reveal their feelings 4 eachother? Let's see...

The alarm clock rang five times before the mismatched green and blue eyed brunette could hear its call----A knew day. Yuna was the person whom no one really took notice of. If they had, then they would insult her in some way. She never really looked up to any new day but her friends were always there for giving her full support.

Once she was dressed and ready, she got up ran and towards the door knowing that Rikku would be coming any second to shake her to death if she wasn't awake.

They lived in a two bedroom penthouse since they wanted to live on their own but their parents refused to let them live separately. The only alternative was if they were to share homes. They were okay with it and they dared not to refuse since it was their ONLY opportunity to get away...

"God, I wish I could be rid of Rikku for one morning!" she mumbled to herself as she heard a squeal being heard from the top of the stairs.

"Yunie! Wake up you sleepyhead! We have five minutes 'til school starts and I'm not gonna be late again...plus it's our first day! Don't you wanna make a good first impression!" silence "Yunie! C'mon! This isn't funny!" still no reply

"I swear on Yevon if you don't get u-" Yuna cuts her off by smashing the door in Rikku's face while laughing her booty (lol) off as she heads out the door while mocking Rikku.

"Rikku! You're gonna make us late you 'sleepyhead'!"

"You! You're gonna pay dearly cous'!" Rikku replied rubbing her forehead as she got in the car.

"We'll see about that!"

As they drove off on their way to school they noticed a **really** good looking guy with messy blonde hair walking down the street with a Dalmatian in his hands.

"OOO...Look at that hottie over there!" Rikku said noticing Yuna completely staring at him while in a totally different world. Cloud 9 perhaps?

Yuna blushed "Huh? Oh...him...yeah...well whatever." Her cheeks were turning a very crimson red.

"I bet he goes to our school. He seems very familiar."

Yuna couldn't help but admire his sapphire eyes which could light up her mood anytime of day.

"Well, we better stop staring or he'll think we're weird!"

Just as Rikku said that, the guy turned around noticing their dreamy stares and flashes them an irresistibly sexy smile.

"Look at those pearly whites!" Yuna blushes throughout the whole time and they FINALLY decide to leave realizing they had stopped right in front of him. Busted!

Yuna had never really been able to get close with anyone. This guy seemed very different though. Maybe she would go for a change this year. After all, Rikku had been dying to get Yuna to change her 'style.' Who knows? It might help.

Once they arrived school, Paine and Lulu came up to greet them.

"Hi Lulu. Hey Paine. How was your break? Any juicy details you'd like to share with cause I got nothin' to tell you about mine."

"Well, Paine over here got a date with none other than Baralai. For me, not much has happened."

Rikku starts jumping up and squeals "Baralai! He's probably the hottest guy at school! Way to go Paine!"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Paine said in monotone though you could almost swear she was blushing. You couldn't tell though cause she was 'reading a very large magazine' that covered up her whole face.

Yuna didn't really want to embarrass Paine no longer cause her and Paine probably had the most in common. They could understand each other at a very high level.

" 'kay. Well see ya guys around!"

"bye." Paine said while mouthing the words "thank you" to Yuna.

"Woo. That was fast! Reunions get shorter every year. I remember when we were all in 9th grade..."

"Please Rikku, spare me from your flashbacks. They take FOREVER! Just kidding! Go ahead and tell me your story."

"No thanks. I've been waiting for you to tell me that forever. I thought you liked hearing my stories. That's the only reason I told them!"

They both laughed together on their way to class. They had the same homeroom.

Yuna and Rikku headed towards homeroom where you could hear shouts, laughter, and socializing in the classroom.

"Well, here goes!" They braced themselves for they knew what the clone's reactions would be from LOTS of experience.

Yuna and Rikku liked to be different and unlike all of the brainwashed student body. Yuna was your plain outcast, but Rikku could be popular if she wanted. She qualified but she'd rather be her own self than some clone of a slutty girl by the name of Dona!

As they both walked in everything seemed different. They could no longer hear the constant screams but instead they heard many people and their 'whispers' to their so called 'homies.'

Yuna was used to this.

After all, she was the 'reject.' She had gotten used to it after her sophomore year.

Now she was a senior, and she had managed to stay alive without having a total breakdown.

This was the first day of school, and little did she know what would happen next!

If you review, I will give you the biggest hug in the world + a jellybean! Lol

If you don't, then expect to meet my fist in your face! Jk

Lataz!


	2. So We Meet

Disclaimer-(argh! I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer. Oh well...yawn

I don't own anything that has to do with owning anything if that makes sense...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate when people gossip about others but you know what they say:

"Love your enemies, they will hate it."

Yuna P.O.V.

I hated my first period. The teacher was smelly and the kids weren't too pleasant either.

People were talking bad about me in a slightly loud enough voice so that I could hear it.

"I hear she worships trees and crap like that. Who does that? She's a total freak. I mean, what kind of person has two different colored eyes? She belongs to a freak show or something!"

Everyone around her chuckled and the insulting voice belonged to none other than Dona.

"Now please. If Miss Yuna belongs to a freak show, you do not have to ket everyone know about it."

The entire class couldn't help but burst out in jeering laughter leading to more torture than Yuna planned.

Rikku then said "Yuna, don't listen to them. They are all bitches that need to get a life."

Rikku was a real friend.

Tidus P.O.V.

This morning I started off the same as any other day but today was a slightly different day than the rest. Today I would have my test to determine whether I could be a full pledged firefighter. Yup! I am a fireman in training.

I know it sounds weird but I enjoy helping people in distress.

Basically, I started training when my mother was caught in a fire and was burned to death...

I don't like people having pity for me so I decided to make something out of myself.

My old man went into depression and I was left to take care of myself. I swore that I would help people who were in need to repay the death of my mother.

It sounds cheesy, I know, but it's true.

Every day I am greeted with the same routine.

"Get up you lazy good for nothing kid! You got school...and I don't want you to go to that test or whatever the hell it is you wanna do! Why can't you get a real job!"

I ignored him. I never was a fan of my old man's let downs. He was the only thing in my way of being content with myself. He's the doubt and negativity in my mind. After living with him all these years...those simple words he had said stuck in my head and would stop me from what I wanted to do.

"_If your mother saw you she'd be so disappointed." _

That's when my true hate for him started to grow inside.

I denied what he said but on occasion I would have my doubts. My depression would kick in and I would hate the world.

Enough with my drama, I go to high school and I'm a senior. One more year and my old mans outta my life for good.

I woke up extra early in the morning to visit the local firestation. My pride and joy there was 'stripes'. He was the dalmation there. He was my determination. My family you could say. I walked him every morning just so the both of us could get our fresh air.

Just as I was about finished my walk, I noticed two dumbstruck girls drooling over something in my direction. It was then that I realized the object of their attention was me, so I flashed them a quick smile so they could get the hell away from me. They were really freaking me out after the first five minutes

Once they left, I couldn't help but chuckle. They were both really hot and that flattered me. I mean, I get a lot of compliments for my extremely good looks but this one was the new generation of flattering which was very bizarre.

One had blonde hair. She was really cute. But the girl who really caught my eye was the brunette. She was something outta this world. Too bad she's a freak. (lol)

When I got to school, I saw Wakka. He's been my best friend since pre-k. No one is closer to me than he is. NOT IN THAT WAY! (perverts...lol)

"Hey wat up brudda! You gonna pass that test right?"

"Hell Yeah! You know it." They both laughed.

"Hey there's Gippal and Baralai. Hey dudes!"

"Someone's in a good mood today." Gippal said with a smirk.

"nah... just ready to take that test...you know it's a really big step which will determine where my whole life is gonna lead to. I'm serious about this."

"Woah! Sounds like you took a trip to a soap opera premier."

"Please...I'd rather be hung over a herd of dumbstruck woman than hear your wannabe humor jokes. They suck man and that's from the bottom of my heart."

Baralai then was staring at the sky thinking about a certain crimson eyed gal.

"Who you thinking about 'Lai? It wouldn't be...hmm...just a guess...Paine?"

"Am I that easy to read? Woah...that date was just so...different you know?"

"_Pick me up at seven 'kay?" Paine asked Baralai._

"_Yeah. Sure." He was a little too occupied with some disturbing thoughts._

"_And don't even think about it."_

"_Huh?"_

_A couple of hours later, Baralai picked up Paine and they set of to a small restaurant. As they sat down, the waiter came to take their orders._

"_I will have the steak. Medium rare please." Paine asked._

"_Sounds good. I'll have the same."_

"_What are you talking about? STEAK IS MINE! You cannot have it! Back! Back away!" Paine seemed very 'abnormal.'_

"_Paine, are you okay?"_

"_oops...sorry about that. I'm possessive with steak... hehe." Paine was now turning a very bright red with complete embarrassment._

"_That's okay, I'm possessive with yogurt." He couldn't help but have himself a mental chuckle at the thought._

_Now they were both staring confusingly at each other which not long after was followed by bursting in laughter._

_As they walked home from an awkward engagement, Baralai couldn't help but hold onto her hand. Paine blushed at the gesture._

"_You know I'm not normally like this but you do something to me."_

_Baralai gave Paine a teasing quick peck on the cheek. _

"_Old Paine is back." Just there she got her sword out and held it against his throat._

"_Bye 'Lai! See ya at school!" She gave him a smile as he walked off in a fearful rush. (lol)_

"Yeah...VERY different... I don't ever remember my date being possessive with steak." Gippal teased.

"Or threatening me with a sword." Tidus interjected.

"Well Paine is not your average date, ya?" Wakka implied.

"YUP!" They all said in unison.

"Oh my god! Did you hear the bell ring?" Tidus realized they were standing there for some time

"Yeah. Like an hour ago." Gippal said.

"WHAT?" They all ran to class but the bell rang leaving them no choice but to go to the next class.

I was sorta in a rush when a strange girl knocked me down.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Yuna P.O.V.

Just then what seemed like decades, the bell rang and I ran out just glad to be out of that whorehouse full of the 'in' crowd.

All of a sudden, I crashed hard into a guy which knocked me down hard.

"God! Slow down pig!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUDES! Next chapter is when they meet but not really. You'll see what I mean. LATAZ! LUV YA!


	3. My Knight in the Yellow Jacket

Hey! My longest chapter! I told you! I will try to write all of my chapters this length.

Reminder- the later chapters up until 7 came before this, so it does not apply to the being long thingy.

I prefer not indicating whose point of view it's in…but it helps the reader right?

**Disclaimer- Final Fantasy X characters are not mine. If they were, do you think I'd be busy here? Dur DUR**

YUNA POV

"You, You low down, self absorbed, conceited, sad excuse for a man!"

"And you say all this because…?"

"Shut up and help me." He offered his hand and I took it with mine. I looked up, noticing his gorgeous blue eyes, I nervously lost hold of his hand letting me drop back down to the floor.

"Eek!"

_What did I just say? That was the hottie from this morning! Oh gosh I blew my cool. I should apologize. Where has this man been all my life?_

"Hey! Um…Sorry 'bout what I said. I haven't had the best day, **you know**." _"_Actually, I don't know. Here lemme help you pick up your books. You can pick up yourself right?" He looked a little nervous and said "Did I do anything wrong? I mean, calling me all those names, you would think I did something real bad." He looks at me straight in the eye. Oh crap! He must've noticed my eyes, my weird, ugly eyes. I shut them without hesitation.

I hear him mumble something along the lines of "What a weirdo... Well here's your books!"

_Smooth Yuna…Just friggin smooth…To think you already humiliated yourself enough._

"Well then, I hope we **don't** meet again…" says **the man with no manners **as he walks off in his_I'm so cool look at me_walk.

_That jerk. I don't wanna see him either. _

_Oh, who am I kidding! This guy is like the king of Flame or something!_

_Can we meet again? I wish I could say that, but the atmosphere now is real gloomy. Oh, and the fact that I'm standing here thinking to myself is weird enough. Wherefore art thou a jerk?_

As those thoughts surfaced my brain, I took one last breath of air and stepped into class; time for torture.

TIDUS POV

That girl sure was a total freak. I thought I had recognized her from that morning. She's the idiot who was looking at me in an obsessive way.

I saw her from afar. Ha! I was pretty flattered by their looks. IT feels nice to be appreciated once in awhile. I know I'm pretty cocky, but in reality, aren't we all a little cocky?

Up close though, I noticed her eyes were of a strange arrangement. I had never in my life seen a pair of eyes such liker hers. Man, those are some kick ass contacts!

Where can I get a pair! Ha, I crack myself up.

Well, I don't have time to be thinking about nonsense. Time to skip school!

Based on my overall performance, I will be graded on everything I've been working on up until now.

"I'm so nervous! What if I trip and fall, what if I forget my lines? Huh? I'm not an actor! What if Stripes gets nervous and pees on me!"

Above all, the only thing really nagging on my mind is that my mom is watching over me with a smile on her face.

I've got to make her proud.

Won't she be?

Unlike my father, she supported all my dreams, even if they were to become the most accomplished space fighter.

YUNA POV

Why is it that I can't walk into a classroom without being ridiculed? Do these people have anything against me? Is there something on my face?

The urine colored yellow walls reminded me of some kind of solitary confinement; the only difference being that I'm surrounded by mindless bimbos whose only soul purpose in life is to hunt down rich pro athletes, and "Bill Gates" types. My one comfort is knowing that all the oppressors are nothing but horrid demons who don't get enough attention and love at home. At least my mother gives me that much.

"Hey Yuna." I looked straight ahead and caught eyes with Dona, my main tormenter.

"Haven't you ever thought of looking in a mirror once in awhile. Oh, I forgot, it must be painful right? Ohoho.."

Wow, that shriek must make the guys run through the halls and out the school entrance. I think I just lost my hearing.

"_Have you ever tried to shut your mouth? It might get you laid more often. Girl, that is definitely not your money maker. Shut it tramp." _How I wish I could say those words. There is always some strange force that keeps me from actually voicing my opinion. Huh? Then what was the deal with that blonde guy? He did seem a slight authentic; especially his eyes…wow… those eyes…

"How's your father? Hell must be doing pretty badly with **that** kind of burden on their shoulders." As she said this completely heartless remark, snickers were heard throughout the entire class, leaving not even one serious face in the crowd.

Why- why did sh- she just say that?  
"H-how dare you say that to me! Who do you think you are! Bitch, I hate you!"

As I ran out of the classroom, shedding immense tears profusely, all I could see was my father's frowning face. He must be **frowning at me**. I'm such a burden, a **waste**. Even my eyes are bizarre and freaky. Why do I have to be like this?

I decided to cut school and go somewhere where I can be myself.

I'm might not be the most self esteemed kid on the block, but I sure as hell am not a pushover. I can put up with the unnecessary name calling, even the casual beatings; my body's pain will never hurt my soul. But when my loved ones are brought into the fight, that's it, unless of course, I'm bullied until the point where I snap, which probably won't ever happen.

I arrived at my destination, my safe haven of secrecy. It's pretty much a tree house, just a really gig one. One other thing, it's not just in any tree, it's a 320 year old oak tree. Between a liquor store and a small owned flower shop, is a plentiful garden, where the flower shop gets its product. Here, is my tree. The trunk is as thick as 7 meters, and the branches go down to the ground, being very thick as well. This is the small world I had created where I can express all of my emotions. I've come here when my life seems to be near the end, or when I'm tired and just wanna catch up on some sleep. Other than that, it's my sanctuary of all things that would never hurt me. In fact, I don't even use electricity. Candles are a lovely and sweetly scented way to enlighten my haunt. Don't tell me those kids snuck in again! Now, where are those matches?

TIDUS

My mother…

I had about an hour to spare before I was due at the station, so I decided to take a stroll around the nearby gardens. The red and white roses looked amazingly beautiful; it reminded me of _Alice and Wonderland_. That damn queen, what a killer! I bent down to pick one of the roses from its patch, being ever so gentle so as not to ruin the rest of the flowers.

_Why am I picking this? Who would I give a rose to? This is weird._

Just then, I heard a cry of fright and it startled me at first. I hesitated. "The sound is close…too close."

The screaming continued. I shouted "Who's there? Keep on yelling, I'll find you!"

My heart was racing at a ridiculously high rate._ C'mon pull yourself together! You wanna be a fighter right? This woman needs your help…_

The shouts gradually got louder until I reached an oak tree. Perhaps she was in this tree?

I bent down under the leaves and spotted an impressive tree house. Is that smoke?

I called 911; they said they would be there right away. "I don't have any time to lose!"

At a rapid pace, I rushed into the house, kicking down the door since it wouldn't budge.  
"Wow there's a ton of smoke in here. Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard someone sobbing loudly and did not hesitate this time, to come to her rescue. I followed her voice, and found her in the corner of the room, her hands covered in ash and wax. Thankfully, she was lightweight and did not retaliate against my lifting her up in my arms and carrying her out to safety.

No kidding, she wasn't breathing when we arrived in one piece out side in the garden's front.

Thank god, the paramedics came in just in time to perform CPR. (Mouth to mouth not included!)

I desperately waited four long minutes. They passed like hours and I was about ready to pull the strands of hair out of my head.

"She's okay! She's okay! Just a little delirious is all."

The paramedic dude had a smile on his face. He did well. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Tidus. I got her out of the house."  
"Really! Wow, you must have some courage! Ever considered a career in rescue?"

"You have no idea."

YUNA

I awoke in the morning, or so it seemed, to the surrounding of baby blue walls, something very unfamiliar to my usual surroundings. What happened?

I felt extreme anxiety being surrounded by this different world. Where was I? Just then, a woman clad in a pastel purple uniform walked in with a tray of break fast.

"Yuna. I hope you're feeling better! Anything I can do for you?"

"Well, can you tell me why I'm here?"  
"Hmm. I believe that man saved your life."

There he was, the "hottie" sitting beside the hospital bed, sound asleep like a baby.

A soft smile played on my lips. _This guy ain't so bad at all._

My smile didn't care to remove itself from my face, so I ended up dozing off with it.

When ever I would wake up, he would be there, either asleep, or looking at me. I was constantly pretending to be sleeping, unless **he **was the one doing the sleeping. Then, it was my turn to admire the dauntless man before me.

Sooner or later, we both "woke up" at the same time.

Funny thing, we just looked at each other.

_Break the ice Yuna! Break the ice!_

"Hey, I really wanna thank you. Why did you save me?"

Grinning, he said "Why wouldn't I save someone in distress, it's my job."

"Excuse me? Pardon? Your job?"

"Yup, firefighter in training, at your service."

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble."  
"What do you mean? Because of you, I am now a full pledged firefighter!"

"Well, you've been here for awhile, and you went through all this trouble…"

"It's okay, by the way, we kinda got on the wrong foot at school, how about we make it up to each other?"

_What is he suggesting? _

"Well, my savior, what can I do for you?"


	4. Movies! Movies! Movies!

Hey guys! Thanx for reviewing peoples! I am gonna try to set a goal from now on...I want 5 reviews per chappie so please review once you've finished reading...no need to write a whole long review...okay thanx...and here goes chapter 4!

PS- Sorry 4 the delay...I'm a bad person...sobs quietly

Okay now here's the chapter for real...

Yuna P.O.V.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow...a fireman...now I'm turned on...What! Okay Yuna breathe and snap yourself back to reality...although there's no denying that he's oh so fine...argh. _

"Tidus...I had no idea that you were a firefighter in training! That's amazing...and you saved me too...I am really grateful...really I am. Is there anything I can do to repay you...? As cheesy as it may sound of course..."

"By the way, my name is Yuna." I smiled my best smile and stuck out my hand. He took it and returned the shake. "Let's walk back school 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

Tidus P.O.V.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuna is not all bad I guess...She looks so great. _

"I don't know Yuna...You practically are responsible for me becoming a "firedude" so you don't have------you know what? Actually, I need a date for the movie premier of "Exorcism of Emily Rose". Would you like to come? You don't have to if you don't want to. Not that you shouldn't. It's up to you. But if you do want to come then feel free."

"That sounds cool. Where, when, and who's coming?"

"Well Gippal, Wakka, Baralai, and I are going. I know you might feel weird going with all of us guys so you can bring some friends with you. I got four extra tickets including yours...if you're coming of course..."

_Why do I sound so desperate...Damn hormones! _

"You can meet us at my house which is at this address." Hands Yuna his address. "We will go to the Grand Hall theatre from there. You can meet us at seven sharp. Sound good?"

"It sounds great!"

"Okay later... You know we kinda got to get back to school. We are here just in time for lunch."

_While we were walking together I noticed this one extremely slutty looking girl who was eyeing me up and down with a hungry look...I had no doubt she would become a pest to me...I just don't like girls like that. We reached my usual table. I saw three girls talking to my friends. Gippal was obviously flirting with the blonde, Wakka was practically drooling over Lulu like always, and Baralai was having a casual chat with Paine who was slightly blushing. _

"Hey guys! What is up my dudes!"

Paine looks up from her blushing. "Yuna! Are you okay? We were worried and Tidus was missing too so we went to his friends and well...we got caught up."

"It's okay Paine. Tidus saved me so I'm cool." Rikku then says with an exciting sqeal "ooo...Tidus huh?" Yuna ignores her comment.

Don't worry 'bout it 'kay? I just wanna let you know that you shouldn't plan anything for tonight cause we are going out!"

Rikku jumps up giving Gippal a shock. "Yay! We are going out tonight! For what?"

Tidus jumps in "All of us are going to the premier of "Exorcism of Emily Rose!"

All of the girls jump in fright except for Paine who shivers in fear. "You have got to be kidding me! That movie gives me creeps... This is gonna be awesome!"

Everyone looks at Rikku for a second, then they all burst out in laughter. Gippal then cuts in, "You can sit next to me Cid's Girl."

"How 'bout...no."

"You know you want me."

"Ugh! You wish."

Tidus then hits his head breaking their argument..."Oh! I almost forgot. The theatre is private since its comes with the premier package...so each section of the theatre is in twos."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouts.

Paine steps up "Well...we can't have a pair of girls and a pair of boys cuz then we'll be left with a girl and boy in the end. It won't be fair."

Gippal then smirks "So...we'll just have to share boy/girl per seat...perfect."

"Gippal! Don't even think about it!" Rikku shouts.

"Haha...too late." Rikku starts chasing Gippal with a baseball bat until Gippal takes out a bat of his own...

"Those two...They look so cute together..."

Then at the end of lunch the bell rings and soon school came to an end...

Yuna and Rikku bid their farewells to Paine and Lulu then start to walk home.

Yuna P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Yuna! Do you like that Tidus guy?"

"What are you talking about? I have no feelings for Tidys whatsoever!"

Rikku noticed the hint of red in her cheeks...

"Sure...I believe you... Well, unfortunately I am gonna have to sit with Gip...and—"Wait a sec, what about you and Gippal! Ooo burn!"

Rikku burns a flaming red but then can't keep it in so they both start laughing.

Rikku then continues, "So as I was saying, I am STUCK with Gippal and I know Paine is gonna wanna sit with Baralai so I guess your gonna sit with Tidus!"

"Okay well we gotta get home and get ready!"

They both run home as fast as I can until they get there.

"Okay..." Rikku begins "We are gonna have to give a new look...Now let's start with your outfit... I saved this dressphere for a special occasion and I think it's time." Rikku pulls out the Songstress dressphere. "This outfit rocks trust me!"

"I don't know Rikku. This is not what I would normally wear."

"Yuna, thats the whole point duh!"

"Okay then. I am curious how it would look on me anyway." Yuna puts on the dressphere and Rikku stands there wide-eyed.

"Oh my god Yuna! You just HAVE to wear this. You look gorgeous!"

"You think? What would Tidus think about it?"_ What am I thinking? What **would** he think?_

"Now onto makeup!"

After hours of preparation mostly takin' up by Rikku, they were ready and prepared. Yuna had the songstress dressphere on and her hair was styled perfectly. Rikku was wearing her green mini skirt and yellow bikini top with her hair down and straightened.

"We are ready to rumble!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are just gonna have to wait for the next chapter! I will post it ASAP! buH byeZZZ!


	5. So

Hey Guyz…..It's been FOREVER I know…sorry 4 anyone who possibly wanted an update on this…well the three delay STOPS NOW! Lol My forgotten x-mas present is the continuation of this story! Yay! Lol I know this chapter is short I'll update sooner!

(Standard Disclaimer…too lazy to write one. lol)

Tidus P.O.V.

_I'm so freakin' anxious man! What am I supposed to say? What do I do? And most importantly…WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR? Okay well lets see…_

I started rummaging through my closet for something appropriate to wear that would make a lasting impression on her…. Ever since I rescued her from that disaster I just wanted to get to know her…Oh how I want to know what she's thinking… I'm especially happy cause she doesn't know about the special After party at my crib…the backhouse of course…I wouldn't be caught dead in the same house as my old man.

I decided to go wearing black jeans and a white blazer with a simple black/white tee-shirt. I made my way to the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror…

"Okay. Let's work the magic guys." I was talking to his hands.

I worked up a nickel sized amount of gel and worked it into my hair in a very professional way. ) Satisfied with my look, I grabbed a pair of white Nikes and made my way out. Once I got in my car I dialed Gippal's number.

"Hello? Gippal here! Who's speaking?" Gippal seemed to be in a rush. Maybe he wasn't ready. He dropped the phone down before Tidus could answer.

"Oh yeah it's Tidus. Hey what's going on there?" I heard major laughing in the background but not long after I heard a scream.

"Hey Gippal what the hell is going on there?" I was frustrated and worried at the same time. Noone answered so I decided to try to listen in on what was going on.

"Wakka dude that scared me shitless! Put it away!"

"Hey brudda whats your problem? You ain't never seen REAL hair before?"

"I've seen hair and that my friend is just not right…it's wrong dude."

I started to giggle after that. I had never really seen Wakka without gel in his hair and I guess now I don't wanna. After over five minutes of fighting, I finally got annoyed and screamed through the telephone.

"HEY GUYS GET YOUR BIG ASSES TO MY HOUSE! THE GIRLS ARE GONNA COME OVER ANYMINUTE NOW!"

Gippal then picked up the phone. "Oh sorry man. Have you seen Wakka's hair? I swear it's like nothing you've ever seen before." He giggles once again. "Anyway, Rikku called me and said they were gonna be a little late…they said something about a 'surprise.' I don't know. Probably crazy girl talk. Well, see you later. Oh and Wakka's hair is fucked up!" I heard gut busting laughter for a little bit until the phone hung up.

"Oh god those guys are crazy." They were awesome people and I could never imagine a life without them. They're my best buds. Then I dialed Baralai's number.

"Yello! 'Lai here. What's crackin Tidus?"

"Hey are you ready yet?"  
"Yeah I'm on my way there."

"Okay good."  
"Hey why do you seem all uptight?"

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that I'm taking the most awesome girl out!"

"Oh I see. You're nervous. That's okay it'll be fine dude."

"Thanks. Okay laterz."

"Bye."

All that was left for me to do was wait. I'm having such a hard time just waiting….

A couple minutes later Baralai arrived wearing jeans and a baby blue shirt.

"Wow. Aren't we casual today?"

"Well I thought I could try a new look. Hey Gippal and Wakka are here."

Indeed they arrived and it was a candid moment.

"Wakka had the most goofiest smile on his face and they were both singing Vitamin C's 'Friends Forever.'"

"Holy shit dude! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't stop laughing. They were such a funny pair.

_Okay the guys are here. Now all I got to do is wait for **her**…Great._

As soon as Gippal and Wakka got out of the car, a hot pink benz convertible drove up to my house.

"Nah…It can't be…woah"

Yuna stepped out of the car and heads turned as they all gazed their eyes upon her newfound look. Rikku stepped out next and Gippal was pleased! Lulu was wearing a gorgeous black gown that revealed a lot of her back and Wakka could not keep his goofy eyes off of her. Baralai kept close eyes on Paine. She was unrecognizable because of the fact that she was wearing a black mini skirt and a dark purple halter.

Yuna decided to get the boys out of their trance.

"Hey guys. We're here! Hello? Anyone home?" She was waving her hands in my face.

_Shit._

"Hey Yu-yu-Yuna…Well let's go!" Yuna nodded and we all drove off.

_That was a close one._

_(about an hour and a half later)_

"That was too much! I hate you Tidus. I'm gonna have nightmares for sure!" Rikku was complaining about the scary factor of the movie.

"It wasn't that bad. You got to hold onto Gippal anyway. My guiess is you guys are pretty satisfied with yourselves. Stop covering it up." Lulu responded

"What are you saying Lu? You were all cuddling up to Wakka when you thought no one was looking. Heh, I even got it all on camera!" Yuna was waving the cassette in the air.  
"Look who's talking, Miss Tidus hold me!" Paine was fighting back chuckles.

Then everyone shouts. "WHAT ABOUT YOU AND BARALAI HUH?"  
Everyone starts blushing and blushing until Tidus finally breaks the awkwardness.

"Well, I got a party tonight so we should go over there and clear things up!"

"Alright brudda!"

Well I know it ain't much but it's better than nothing! I'll update as soon as I can…PROMISE!

BUT…I NEED REVIEWS PPL!


	6. Leave Me In Peace

Here is chapter 6!

I will strive to finish this friggin' story!

lol I know its short, but it's something!

Yuna P.O.V.

_I've been thinking about why I'm always nervous, or shy around Tidus._

_Is it that I have feelings for him?_

"Does it matter? It's unrequited for sure. Tidus is just being friendly. I know he saved my life, but is that any reason for him to like me in the way that I do? He was just doing his job."

When Tidus invited us to his party, I had to go to the restroom to think it over. I was just rambling about to myself in the bathroom stall, I thought it was empty.

Lucky for me, the stall door I was taking refuge in slammed open.

It was Dona. She grabbed me by the neck; I couldn't breathe.

"What do you think your saying? Don't tell me you're talking about Tidus! Am I hearing you correctly? Why would you ever think you would even be in consideration to his heart? You're just trash. No one wants to be near trash. They just throw it out. When he's had his fun with you, he'll throw you out, just like unwanted junk."

I froze for a second, and feeling rage against this evil wretch, pushed her to the floor. A rush of adrenaline rushed throughout my body, a feeling never felt in my life.

I lashed out on her, punch after punch; I felt stronger and even more raged. What in the world was I doing?

She was sprawled across the floor, almost lifeless. I felt terrible. She twitched a bit and mumbled these words.

"Tidus will surely hate you for this. Good job Goody girl."

Those words struck me like a bullet. My foolish actions would have him hate me forever.

Quickly, I hastened down to her and helped her up. Out of nowhere, I couldn't help but break out in tears.

"W-Will you please, please keep this a secret?"

She smirked.

"Are you out of your mind? This is exactly the advantage I'd been waiting for! Now I can tell him what you did and he would be so sad stricken that he'd need comfort. That's where I come in. I'll snatch him from your grasps and you'll lose any chance you had with him."

Sobbing like never before, I had gone to an all time low. My two minutes of revenge had just evolved into a lifetime of grief.

"I can make an exception."

I felt my eyes light up.

"You have to ignore him for the rest of the year. After that, he's all yours!"

_What? What should I do? If I don't take this chance, he will find out that I committed such a terrible action. Being a man of justice, he'll never forgive me._

_Should I? Would it hurt? It's just a couple months and a school break._

"Fine, it's a deal. I'll ignore him fro the rest of the year. Happy?"  
Another evil grin surfaced her face.

"Oh, you have no idea."

And with that, she struggled but adapted to her limp, and walked away.

From then on, I cleared my face of all signs of any tears, and walked out of the theatre,

away from Tidus.

Tidus P.O.V

"Where is Yuna? She's been in the restroom for more then ten minutes! We kinda gotta go soon. That party won't wait for us."

_Even though it's mine!_

Rikku looks at me. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's got a little problem in the stall, if you know what I mean! I'll check on her 'kay?"

"You know what Rikku? Sometimes you're a little too specific. Just say you'll check on her!"

"You know what Gippal? You're full of poop! Just like Yuna's toilet!"

"Eww. Gross."

Rikku went to check on her and came back in ten seconds.

Paine looked astonished "That was fast! The bathroom is all the way across the theatre!"

"What can I say? It's weird though, no ones there!"

_Where's Yuna?_

"Hey Tidus, are you okay?" Baralai was just full of anxiousness to party. Who knew! He doesn't look the type.

"I'm fine. What do you think happened? Hey, is that Dona?"

Dona walked up to me in her "grab all attention" walk. It looked different though, kinda limpy.

_Is that a bruise on her left eye? _

"Are you looking for Yuna?"

She laughed a dastardly laugh.

"She left. Were you all waiting for her? What a shame. She must've of had something on her mind."

Another stupid smirk was on her face.

"Whatever, get away Dona. I will never forgive you for hurting Yuna's feelings!"

I ran out of the theatre in search for Yuna.

Surprisingly enough, she was sitting at the entrance, smoking a cigarette?

"Hey Yuna. Are you okay? We're all waiting for you!"

No answer came from her. She just sat there staring off into nothing, maybe in deep thought.

"Yuna. Yuna!"

_What's going on?_

I shook her shoulders. Maybe she was dreaming.

Then, she looked at me. I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness in her face.

"Who are you? Would you leave me alone? I'm trying to have a little smoke in peace."

There you have it! My BBB chapter 6: Leave me in peace.

Leave Reviews please!


	7. Why this mess?

So…Yuna's been pulled into a direction where there is nothing but wrong turns.

THis chapter is saddening to say, still plot but mroe on the lines of backgound info. It helps right?

I realized I've been goofing off in my earlier chapters. I will still have a bit of lousy comedy in there so don't worry random comedy people. Just not in this one or in the next few. Dunno ye. CHILL...

WARNING! WARNING! I deleted one of my chapters by accidente so don't fret. I will rewrite it once this is posted.

Yuna p.o.v.

I kept walking at my fastest pace after my encounter with _him_.

"_Yuna, Who are you? What's wrong with you?"_

_I gave him a cold stare, one that glazed through his chest like a deep scar. Then with a flick of my wrist the cigarette dropped to the floor and I lightly placed my foot atop it. I took a simple second glance at his startled blue eyes and departed from his life._

Should I have made eye contact with him?

How could I have been so cold? I don't know if I can do this for the whole year. That's a long time. A lot could happen. People can change. I was smoking right? One example of the scary things change will bring. Change had always been a bloodcurdling fear to me. The thought of alteration immediately brings me to a worst case scenario. I haven't had much luck with change.

I believe in nature to guide me. I can't believe why I'm even saying this now. I was little, ten years old to be exact, it was a cold spring morning and there was fog everywhere. The cherry trees were in full bloom. They looked incredibly supernal, a heavenly splendor. Why couldn't something like this be my object of faith? From then on, I had started a bind with the beauties of nature. A couple days before that, my father had passed away due to heart failure. He was hospitalized for a total of eight months. To my surprise, I didn't cry when it happened. I felt a void and empty space where most of my compassion went. I was invisible. Then, when I started middle school, I cried at least twice a day. My mother had me bused to another school so that the students in my home school wouldn't be there to take pity on me and treat me _differently._

I'm glad that happened. If it wasn't for her decision, I would have never met the best people in the whole world. My friends, they aided me when everyone else just wanted to know if I was feeling blue. Rikku literally pulled me out of my depressed state and exposed me to happiness. She took me to the Ocean. I know… what else would you expect from Rikku? However, it turned out to be just what I needed. The waves crashing against my body, the cool breeze, and the sand between my toes, it was all too perfect. She cleansed me of my cold state and I gradually opened up to a couple more friends, up until the point where I became a normal human being.

Have I already said this? Sorry, but if so, I can't help myself because just reminiscing lifts my spirits.

"Father, I love you so much. Why aren't you here?"

For the first time in years, I cried. Not for my father, I cried for me, for the mess I put myself in. I cried for my mother. I cried for every day my father was absent from my life. I cried for the sake of crying. But above all, I cried for Tidus. I figured that my avoidance from him would basically be isolation from all my friends since I can't take that chance of sharing my secret to them.

He might not really care that I'm gone!

It was then that I realized…_I can't face him._

How will I go to school everyday and ignore him? How can I walk through the halls and ignore the looks he gives me as I brush past his shoulders into class?

No, I can't do it. I just can't.

A pain sped through my head. It's too much for me!

_I've got to get out of here! If I can't even bear the thought, how can I experience the actual event!_

I decided that I will go to school for the rest of this week: Thursday and Friday. On Friday night, if I can't handle it, I'll go to France and live with my aunt for the rest of the time period. I'll be way too busy helping her out with chores and other tasks she might have for me. She already asked me previously if I could visit her and sing at her club. Singing clears the mind. Hopefully, this alternative will lessen the pain. I feel a little relieved, SHould I feel relieved? Damnit! Why am I so questionable about myself? Why do I have to be so indecisive?

Wait. Crap, I live with Rikku!

I might lengthen this chapter. Should I? I might just add another chap finishing what I wanted said here. The next chapter will be my longest! PROMISE! This is not a fraud!


End file.
